Fever: A Peter Parker Story
by Mad Madi007
Summary: It was a cold autumn that changed Peter Parker's life forever. Living two lives, Spiderman knows the night where in the dark corners of the city people are going missing and at its roots is something terrifying. In the day he begins to fall helplessly in love with the new girl next door, Alia Sands... But she has her own mysteries that Peter must unravel.
1. Chapter 1: New Times

_**A Classic Juicy Disclaimer**_

There are a couple of things here... Naughty language, a little gore, an overdose of pent up sexual tension (and the natural acts that follow that...), and the typical teenage terrors that partake at parties are going to be in this story. If any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, this is probs not the story for you, that's okay, there's heaps of other beautiful fanfics and originals out there! To make some of this a little more comfortable, I've distorted the Marvel timeline so everyone is around 17, focusing on after Homecoming but before everything else and I've put this in an AU of sorts that can indulge my story. I'm also learning Spanish, so please if it's wrong feel free to correct me.

I also have a University schedule and I love to cram read fanfics when I find them so I'll upload a bunch of chapters at once. The story is like 96% done already, sitting on my laptop waiting for the right moment :P

So obviously, all the beautiful Marvel characters and plot lines are their own. Anything you don't recognize is probably from the incessant dreams of this storyline.

Please be loving, tell me what you like and what you think, and point me in the direction of anything you're writing!

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1: New Times**

**-o-o-o-o-**

It was late on a Friday evening when the half-dead engine of the dirt-stained van pulled up outside the block of apartments. Four tired members stumbled out nervously into the brisk autumn air. They stretched and exchanged short, silent looks at one another. It was quiet in the darkly lit alleyway with nothing but a fuzzy yellow haze that let out a dim, strangled pool of light. The city outside the alley hummed with sirens and unfamiliar noises.

"I'll go get the keys then shall I," the oldest muttered running his hand over the slightly matted black locks. Thick lines of worry and years of restlessness settled around his kind, dark brown eyes. He managed his best smile for the trio of misfits looking back at him and wondered how long this city would stay with them. _A long time, please don't let them find us for a long time. _He turned his back to the group and headed to the lobby of the apartment block.

"Give us the keys, Matías, and we'll meet you in there," called out the tallest of the trio. His dark features younger, but strikingly similar to the man who turned and tossed him the small set of keys.

As Matías disappeared around the alley corner the trio turned back to the van that had carried them so far. Dirt and dust caked its grey exterior and a nasty dent marred its bumper, and with it a memory of wild adventure that ached of times long ago.

"It's _muy frío de mierda_!"

"Skkt!" The tallest slapped his hand to the back of his brother's head. "Watch that tongue Micky."

"You're an old bastard at 20, freezing your balls off in an alleyway. What's my tongue got to do with any of this!" snapped back Micky, dancing quickly away from any other incoming swats. It was a desperately needed break in the tension. A cheeky smile lit up tired, bright blue eyes. Unlike the other two men in the van, his startling paler complexion was the result of genes a continent away. A dusty tan, sandy blonde hair, and the faint hint of a South African accent would have placed him perfectly on any surfer's beach. Looking at him you could smell the salt of the ocean.

"Now there, there children," the youngest of them spoke mockingly. "If you're going to fight about something, fight properly."

"Oh no!" Micky jokingly cried out, his hand falling to his forehead in a gesture of fatality. "The old soul disease has my sister too! You were always my favorite Alia, such a shame, such a waste."

She managed a tired, but heartfelt chuckle as she pushed the two young men out of her way and clambered into the van. The last of the warmth was slowly seeping out into the cold night, much colder than any were used to. Part of her was willing to deal with the incessant mosquitos for a week if she could go back to the jungle for just one night. Was it weird to miss sweating? _Yes. You're a weirdo. Sweating is sticky and smelly, and you've done enough of it for a lifetime. Time to get fat and warm._

Fat a warm. Nice thoughts that seemed a very alien and unlikely possibility. Fat and warm implied safety, reliability, abundance. Alia picked up one of the four large sports bags and passed it out into the night. They all moved with a familiar precision, letting their limbs carry out the motions they had done a thousand times before.

"Carry Matías's for me?" she asked Raphael as his figure filled up the van doorway. He just nodded, tossed the keys to her as he shouldered the bag and reached out for another. Micky's face appeared where his older brothers had just disappeared and promptly missed the volleyball heading for his face. It landed with a sharp

**_ THWACKK!_**

"Think fast!"

"Ouch. No fair!" Micky exclaimed, "Raph. No way I'm gonna be bunking with this ape, look what's she doing to the money maker?!"

But Raphael was already at the edge of the alleyway and all he could spare the trio was a disappointed shake of his head before he disappeared into the city. As Micky went to fetch the volleyball from the darkness Alia removed the last two bags and two guitar cases. He returned, sweeping up a bag and a case with ease before bumping shoulders with Alia playfully.

"This will be different," he said softly as they locked the van and made their way toward the city jaws. "I've got a good feeling about this place."

He looked down at Alia, guilt shrouding her features. Like Micky she was different from her older brother and Matías- the man she viewed as a father. She had long autumn locks that were soft shades of auburn, red, and brown that swept off her shoulders in the wind. Aside from a dusting of freckles on her sun-kissed skin, she was not extraordinary of any other appearance. Micky knew it was a deep seated confidence that made her so different. He'd seen her walk into favelas, fires, dark jungles and worst and never batted an eye. In a second she could lay him flat on the ground, but he still felt impossibly responsible for her well-being. They all had. It's why they were here, a continent away from what was... whatever home was supposed to be.

But she looked guilty. Guilty for uprooting them from a semblance of comfort. They each had a bag of clothes and some loose personal items. Micky wanted to tell her, 'don't be like that. We all have baggage.' But he was tired, and he knew it would upset her. So, he slung the ball between his arm and used the other to lay over her shoulders. Alia smiled up at him taking a moment to rest her head against his body before they reached the city street.

**-o-o-o-o-**

By Monday the family was living in their three-bedroom apartment like they were born in it. Early Saturday they had raided the local supermarkets, venturing out again after all the rooms were filled with the hot aroma of spices, garlic, and ginger. Bellies full of food and the sun high enough to grant some warmth it was easier to roam the streets for some warmer, and more local clothing. They needed house things as well, which were purchased with some apprehension. The unsaid, "how long will we be here?" sitting on everyone's mind. It was nice though, once everyone was back at the apartment and the small things were put out gingerly. The guitars had new strings, beds had new sheets, the fridge had a local pizza place magnet on it, and a set of shoes piled by the door.

One warm Sunday night Alia even felt warm enough to sit outside her bedroom window and play the guitar. Movement in the window next door had caught her eye and she had shared a brief smile with the boy next door. After a nervous wave from being caught out watching her, he disappeared from her sight and Alia blushed slightly at the thought. _No harm in a Boy-Next-Door crush_, she mused to herself shaking her head.

But Monday morning had arrived and, in the attempts of being normal, Matías had enrolled the 17-year old's Micky and Alia into Midtown High School.

"_¡Más rápdio, más rápido! Vamos a llegar tarde."_

Alia groaned, picking up her last piece of toast as she attempted to swing a grey coat over her shoulders. "Sí, shut up Micky! I get it," she snapped around the toast hanging limply from her lips.

"Have fun, don't get into trouble," Matías said holding the door open for them. He looked nervous at best. "No girlfriends Micky," he said clapping him fatherly on the shoulder. Micky flashed him an award-winning grin. "Don't get lost," he said grappling Alia into a hug.

She chuckled into his chest. "How hard can it be?"

Easier than she had ever anticipated. When the two finally made it into the Midtown walls the sea of students washed against the two as the current pulled them into the depths of the school. Alia and Micky exchanged wide-eyed looks before burying their heads in the school map they had been supplied by a perky administrator. She had been mostly useless in directing them towards were their homerooms and lockers were.

"Why did they split us up?" Alia complained looking around the busy hallway to find a friendly face she might ask for help.

Micky flashed a winning smile at a pretty blonde who swayed past. She giggled to her friends. "Because you're not as smart as me." He gave her a friendly nudge and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright Edison, any bright ideas as to where our lockers are... homeroo-"

Alia locked shoulders with someone and dropped the school supplied dairy. Quickly sweeping down to catch it she connected heads with the poor student she had just collided with. She could feel the strong grip of their hand over hers as he reached the book just after her.

"Fu-ah, damn!" she muttered opening her eyes and finding them locked onto the boy in front of her. Her checks instantly went hot, but she couldn't look away from their caramel depths.

"I'm really sorry-"

"You're really fast-"

They stood up slowly, still holding the book between them. She could feel her stomach fluttering nervously as she smiled gingerly at him and he smiled kindly back. It was quiet in this moment, punctured by the frantic beat of her heart. _The boy from next door,_ she thought softly.

"I mean, sorry for bumping into you. And then," he gestured to his forehead and back to hers. "But, also... You're like really fast." And then it clicked his hand was still over hers and he pulled it away quickly like hers were fire.

The gates of reality opened, and the sea of bustle crashed over her. The boy tore his eyes away from her face and looked up to Micky standing behind her, swallowed, and then back to Alia. She seemed stumped for words but didn't look to Micky in fear of him seeing the look on her face.

"Umm. We're lost," she started and looked down to the book in her hands. She focused on it, turning the pages until she found the map at the back. "Can you help us find our lockers?" She spoke slowly as the English struggled to form properly in her head and tongue.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." He stepped over to her shoulder and smiled, looking to where her finger pointed to the number roughly scrawled onto the page. "Ouch," he commented scrunching his eyebrows together.

Alia blinked and look over to him. "You okay?"

"What happened there?"

He motioned to where some grazes marred her fingers. "Oh. Rock climbing," she shrugged it off.

"Oh, that's awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm not a bad climber myself," he proclaimed placing a hand on his chest and grinning.

Alia suppressed a chuckle, calmed by his boyish charm. "Maybe you can take me some time," she held out her hand realizing how close they had gotten when he had to take a step back to shake it. "Alia."

"Peter Parker."

Micky stepped in, "Micky Sand. Alia's older brother."

Alia watched Peter quickly go from relieved to nervous as he took Micky's muscled mass in and gripped hands with him. His open face was endearing, bright brown eyes showing a montage of thoughts. "Nice to meet you. Uh, the bell's about to go so we should- You're right next to mine, but what's yours Micky?"

As the day progressed it seemed like Alia had several classes with Peter Parker and his friend Ned. She quickly realized this school praised academia and excellence, but the superficial cliques remained. While Micky gravitated in and out of Alia's day, the sporting society quickly pulled him to their lunch tables. Alia was approached throughout the day by various students, some leaders of groups who, without knowing her, had placed her confident athletic physic to mean she was good at track, or cheer. She was surprised at how standoffish they became when she didn't squeal and agree on the spot.

"Thanks. I might check it out."

"Well okay- but it's pretty exclusive. Most people are more grateful..."

It was the final class for the day and Alia felt strangled. Her body felt dirty and tired from the constant onslaught of people. Peter sat next to her desk, his body leaning over the back of his chair to chat to Ned. It was only a moment or two before they would be free. A strange sense of claustrophobia crept over her as she tried to focus on the words in the biology book in front of her. Chatter hummed through the room. She felt a tugging sensation in her fingers. _You're not right. _Alia swallowed hard, focusing harder. The voice within her persevered. _You're not normal, why are you here?_

A hand gently tapped her on the shoulder and Alia reeled. Students bustled past her as she stood in front of her locker. _Where am I?_ She looked quickly over to the person next to her. It was someone she'd seen throughout the day; he was holding out a flyer with a cocky grin written over his face.

"Quiet, it's cute. I dig it. See you there then... sweetheart."

The guy winked, turning and left down the hallway. Alia looked down at the flier in her hand, it was simple and extravagant at the same time and her brain struggled to comprehend it. "Okay...?" she mumbled noting the heavily bolded **Flash Pool Party!** "It's fall though?" she whispered shaking her head.

"Flash has a super-rich dad, they have a heated pool," Ned filled her in. She turned to see him give a tight-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She was still trying to fill in the missing blank space but had the feeling Flash didn't invite him.

Alia handed him the flier to look at. "I'll go if you and Peter come with me." Ned looked up wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and a moment away from objecting. "I can tell these aren't the people I can handle for a whole night and enjoy it. Besides, you two are kinda my heroes for getting me through the first day."

Ned closed his mouth, a genuine smile forming. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Fever

**-o-o-o-o-**

**I don't wanna go lonely**

**I don't wanna reach out in the dead of night  
And find no one to hold me  
But I'm burning my bridges at the speed of light  
I got a monochrome candle  
Hollow in the middle, but I can't deny  
That I'm just like you**

-_Prodigal Son: Rationale_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Monday turned into Wednesday evening. Days blended into nights, and the patchwork family had found a semblance of normality. Raphael had watched as Alia became more and more different. He was always the first to notice as her eyes got darker. Always the first to notice when she avoided any physical contact. He knew she was struggling to hold it all in.

"I think it's time," he said closing the textbook in front of her.

She looked up from where she slumped over the table, brows furrowed tightly. "No."

"Yes."

She sat up straight and narrowed her blue eyes on him. There was no one else in the apartment, but the silence settled like a heavy blanket over the two as they stared each other down. "Not after last time. No."

"That wasn't your fault. This time it's different."

"No. It's not," Alia growled pushing her chair back so quickly it tumbled back. Something crackled throughout the room.

Raphael sighed. "You barely have any control. You need to let somethings go. Get out for a bit, please."

Alia balled her hands into fists and turned away. "Fine. But I don't want you to follow me."

Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but before he could she'd slammed her bedroom door. He heard her rummaging around loudly; she was crying out in some muffled language he couldn't understand. It wasn't meant to be like this. She had rarely acted this way so passionately. He was scared.

_ ** Knock. Knock.**_

Raphael turned to the front door, his body going rigid. Silence returned to the apartment, threatening to giveaway his quickening heartbeat. Quietly he moved to the top drawer and pulled out a throwing knife. "Hello?"

"Uh, hello. It's Peter from next door. I uh, I was wondering if... If Alia was free? For study?"

Raphael opened the door slightly and was met with the face of a nervous looking kid a few years younger than himself. He seemed concerned, his eyes quickly going from Raph to the room behind him.

"Worried about all the noise?" Raphael asked loosening his grip on the knife hidden behind the door. Micky had quietly spoken to the others about the guy, he seemed genuine and like a good friend. Probably why Alia was having a hard time settling. When you weren't sure how long you were going to stay in one place it was hard to make friends and leave them so often. She always seemed to take it the easiest, but she'd never made them this quickly.

Peter nodded, his eyes hardening, almost challenging the man in front of him. "Yeah."

"She'll be alright," Raph started looking behind him to where her bedroom was now quiet. The apartment felt like it was riddled with shadows waiting to swallow him. "Just a little frustrated."

"You don't mind if I just-"

Raphael closed to the door on his attempt to enter. "Yeah, sorry buddy. She just needs some time. She'll see you tomorrow at school."

The door closed on Peter and he chewed on his cheek. The guy behind the door seemed like he cared about Alia, but Peter wasn't sure who the hell he was. Alia had sounded really frustrated, but she also didn't sound like her through the thin walls that separated their two bedrooms.

_Maybe I can climb over to her window?_

He went back into his apartment. Aunty May was cleaning up in the kitchen but turned as Peter walked towards his room.

"How's your friend?" she asked, brushing the soapy bubbles off her hands to face him.

"She's okay. Just a... bug, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Night Aunt May."

Peter knew she seemed surprised at his response and gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Night then."

He closed the door and reached out with his senses. Aunt May had returned to the dishes, he could hear her humming softly. He turned his attention to the apartment next door, there was muffled noises, the soft sound of curtains blowing in the wind... _Maybe she's on the fire escape._

Peter moved to his window and slowly tried to spy the pretty girl-next-door on the fire escape. He had been able to watch her several times without her noticing, but he found Alia-like himself- was very perceptive. He often found himself just lying in bed, listening to her play. After an initial lack of beautiful limbs curled up next-door, he opened his own window and looked out. _Nothing... Why is her window open then?_

Peter leaned back in and went for the box under his bed with his suit, quickly ruffling through to put his mask on.

"Hello Peter," came Karen's voice as his sight quickly focused.

"Karen!" Peter exclaimed. "I need to check if my friend is okay. Can you give me the heat signatures in the next room?"

"Of cause, bringing up heat vision."

Peter's vision changed as he suddenly considered how invasive this might be. What if she was doing something he shouldn't see? What if she was with someone and that's what all that weird noise was...? It was too late now, and as his sight adjusted, he saw a male figure further away. He moved to the wall in front of him and looked at where her room should be. _Empty..._

His spider-senses tingled. Something was up and this was too intriguing to leave alone. "Thanks, Karen..."

"Not what you're looking for?" she asked inquisitively.

Peter began to strip, his hands reaching for the suit. "No. Alia's not there. I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"I have nothing in my records about Alia. Is she your new friend?"

Peter quickly stuffed some pillows under his blankets and slipped out through the window. The cool air calmed the flush on his cheeks. "Yeah. She's cool."

"I am detecting a higher heart rate. She must be very cool," Karen implied.

Peter swung out into the night. "_Okay, _Karen. She might be more than just cool. We're trying to find her though. Something's not right."

"Should I pull up facial recognition? I will need a full name."

"Alia Sand."

_She couldn't have gone far..._ Peter thought, looking at the long climb down the fire-escape. She wasn't anywhere there though. Images ran through the bottom of the screen before a selection came up on the screen.

"These are all of the Alia Sand's and statistically close names around your age."

Peter quickly skimmed through the few images that appeared. "Hmm. She's not on here..."

Just then a police car raced past the street below, and Peter's senses tingled. He trailed high above the New York streets, following the red and blue flashes of the police car while his mind worked on why the new girl didn't come up on Karen's searches. He'd run them again with just her last name, in case Alia was a nickname. Still nothing. His instincts told him to follow the police car. His instincts told him that she wouldn't have ever gotten this far from the apartments this quickly.

The car stopped outside a block of warehouses deep in downtown and a disgruntled man came waddling out of a parked car. He gestured at the police offer, then at the building and made a big motion with his hands as if it had exploded. Before Peter could activate recon mode the two had parted ways and the police officers ventured inside.

"Hmm. Strange..."

"Peter, I am picking up significant electrical disturbance inside of that building."

Peter climbed up higher on the opposite building. His eyes constantly scanning for any signs of movement. Eventually, he reached the roof and swung his body up to rest on the edge. Something didn't feel right. His hands underneath his gloves felt clammy and his shoulders felt too tight.

"Can you get me any closer, Karen?" Peter asked, his breath coming out short. A strange and unreasonable sensation of fear crawled over his skin like thousands of little spiders. He quickly looked down to his hands and legs to see if they were crawling all over him. He heard a scream and saw the man on the street running away frantically, but Peter couldn't see what he was running from. Swallowing hard and summoning the deepest breath he could manage Peter leaped from the building.

"Don't worry," he called to the man as the web caught the building and he began his swing. "Spiderman is here."

Peter felt it then, a furnace of terror that laced through his veins and clutched at his chest. _RUN! RUN! _His grip slipped and his body tumbled across the road with a sharp jolt. Stopped abruptly by the legs of the man who had been running Peter struggled to come to a stand beside him. There was a shadow across the man's face, a glassy look of terror in his eyes, and then he dropped to the ground limply.

"Whoa. Mr. Mr?" Peter stopped when he noticed how his voice was distorted, cold and muffled like he was shouting through water. He could feel the presence of someone close. Someone behind him. It wasn't the only one. Something was watching him from all over. He turned quickly, his wrist turning as he went to release a web.

He stopped.

He felt a fever wash over him.

_Run. They have arrived._

His legs buckled under him and everything went white.

**-o-o-o-o- **


	3. Chapter 3: Almost

**I wouldn't know where to start,**

**sweet music playing in the dark**

**be still my foolish heart**

**don't ruin this on me.**

**\- **_Almost (Sweet Music): Hozier_

**-o-o-o-o-**

There was a soft knock. Something tickled against his face, something warm. Outside there was a murmur of voices. He smiled as his eyes slowly opened and she stood in the doorway with the afternoon light catching fiery locks and pale blue eyes. She looked behind her, nodded, and then swayed towards him. She knelt next to his head and smiled back at him.

He moved his hands towards her face. "This is a nice dream," he murmured running his fingertips across her jawline surprised at how real she felt. She was warm to the touch and so inviting. He marveled at her as his fingers reached around to touch the nape of her neck, brushing aside the heavy locks of hair to reach it. Her eyes sparkled before they dropped from his face and her hand collected his.

"Peter," she spoke gently squeezing his hand. He felt something move through him. "You've been in a fever," she continued giving his hand another soft squeeze. It moved through him again as the fuzzy edges of his vision calmed, the halo glow from her features dimmed. "You slept with the window open all night." He realized how sore his head was, it throbbed without mercy. She moved one of her hands up to his forehead and held it there for a moment as if checking his temperature. The headache dulled, replaced with the cool sensation of diving underwater for the first time in summer.

"But..." Peter pushed himself up and her touch slipped away. Slowly his mind reeled as he struggled to piece it all together. _Did I just admit to dreaming about her? Or- No, because it was-_

"I heard what you did," Alia said moving from her spot on the floor to sit on the other end of his bunk bed.

"You did?" Peter asked, blinking rapidly as he looked down to his hands. There were no scratches or signs of a fight or a fall. _Why am I thinking I fell? What the hell happened?!_

"Raphael gets on my nerves sometimes, but he means well. I just needed a walk really, to clear my thoughts."

"Walk?"

Alia frowned, her eyes hardening as she quickly ran a calculating gaze over Peter. Whatever dream he thought he was in before was quickly vanishing... His stomach fluttered nervously, and he looked over to where his bedroom door was wide open. Something smelled really good.

"Yeah... Raph and I had a fight, he told me you came to check in when I went out the front door. He said you seemed-"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ned came bustling through the door, followed quickly by Aunt May. She seemed relieved.

"Oh good. You're up, and you look a lot better!"

"Thanks, Aunt May," Peter muttered looking between the three of them, noting their obvious concern. "How long was I out?"

"Just a day, it's Friday," Ned said taking a spot next to Alia. Peter looked down to his t-shirt quickly, confused when he didn't see the blue and red of his Spider Man suit. He knew he had been out at night. There were some fragments that seemed clear, but most of it was black. _Fever. I obviously forgot to close the window when I got back... I missed all of Thursday... That's a stretch..._

"We figured you're probably not up for that party tomorrow, so Alia suggested a movie night. Can you believe she's never seen-"

"No. No," Peter said quickly kinda wishing he had cut Ned off so quickly. "I'll be okay. I'm fine," he went to stand as if it proved his point and made a mental note to question Alia on her movie repertoire. "Aunt May can drop us off, right?"

He turned to his Aunty, who was surprised. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll leave you kids to it."

When she left Peter began to pace. Ned turned to Alia; eyebrows raised. It was a look that didn't pass Peter, but his mind was churning nervously.

"Should I leave you two?" she suggested. When Peter didn't answer she stood up and gave a tight-lipped smile to Ned. "I think this might be bestie material here... I made you some tea though," she offered, moving towards Peter.

_She smells so nice._ "It's something a friend gave me once, helps with fevers and other stuff."

Peter let his fingers brush against hers and felt a cool pulse run through his body. She was so close and so real. _Kiss her. _"Uh." He dropped his eyes to the interesting flask in his hands. Alia stepped away and it felt as if his last glass of water was slipping through his fingers. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"_De nada_. Just get better, or not?" She shrugged as he let out a nervous strangled laugh.

"Bye Alia."

"Later Ned."

There was a silence between the two best friends as they watched Alia leave and heard her say goodbye to Aunt May.

"Dude," Ned started.

"DUDE!" Peter exclaimed hands going from his head out in a grand sweeping gesture.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"No! No excuses, no buts_, ¡no nada!_ If Micky isn't there with you, you don't go."

"Micky is like two months older than me!"

Matías folded his arms and stared down the fuming Alia. She stood in a silver dress that hugged her small waist and spilled over her hips like melted stars. It was hard to see her as the scruffy kid with cuts on her knees and knots in her hair she once was. She was getting older, smarter, _please not harder or shorter of hope_.

"I'm going with friends," she pleaded. "I'm not going to get drunk. I know what I'm doing."

"I haven't met them," Matías continued sternly. "I don't know their parents."

Alia threw her hands into the sky and slumped into the kitchen chair. "Seriously!"

He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. "If there are going to boys there, you're taking Micky."

"And if it was a girl party?"

"Women look after women," Matías shrugged. "Boys get you pregnant. That's why we're all here," he said motioning to the everyone in the room, including the two brothers watching the exchange from their bedroom door. Smug looks over their faces. "Micky goes with you, or we sit down and talk about all the birds and bees with your friends."

Alia glared at Micky. "I'm going anyway, sis. You're not the only person invited."

"Fine. But you'll have to drive yourself."

"No problem," Micky grinned disappearing into his room asking Raph if his swimming trunks made his butt look big.

It was 8:30 on Friday when Peter and Ned stood at the front door of the Sands. He knocked quickly on the wooden frame and waited as the conversation from inside quietened. The door opened slowly as it had before, almost like they were always careful when opening the front door. It stopped when there was just enough room for Peter to be seen. He lifted a hand and gave a short wave. "Hey."

"Hey, come in." Raphael opened the door more and looked from Peter to Ned who stood on his other side. As they stepped through Raphael called, "ALIA your dates are here!"

Peter went to blush but stiffened slightly when he saw the older man sitting at the table peeling potatoes with a deadly looking knife. His heavy-set eyes settled on Peter rooting him to the spot for a moment. "Peter is it?"

"And Ned."

"Yes sir."

Peter looked over to his best friend and then up to where Raphael had come to stand behind them, arms folded and a smirk on his face. Peter suddenly felt like this was the intimidation play. He went to break it, stepping forward to shake the older man's hand when Alia stepped into the kitchen with a beaming smile. It was the first time he'd seen her with so much... _golden skin. _He couldn't help it.

"Whoa, you look stunning."

Alia did a twirl and Peter was keenly aware of her father's eyes watching him like a hawk. The silver dress fell gently just above her knee but clung tightly to every curve above the waist. "You two don't scrub up too bad either. I like the hat, Ned."

Peter snapped out of it, standing up straighter and looking over to his best buddy. "Thanks. I'm glad some people like it," he added looking pointedly at Peter who- surprised- shrugged his shoulders.

"Has Raphael introduced you to Matías?"

"Uh-"

Matías cut Peter short, placing the knife down and standing. "No."

"Okay well, Matías this is Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, guys this is Matías."

They all shook hands and exchanged weighted looks. "Have you boys had anything to eat?" Matías asked and moved to where a pot of something was bubbling on the stove. As he lifted the lid a wave of something delicious washed over the two best friends. They'd both gorged themselves on Aunt May's pasta pot just before they came over, but Peter's stomach growled at the smell.

"Always best to have a good feed before you drink," Micky said emerging from a room with a pair of shoes in his hand. He dropped into a chair and put them on. "Do you lot drink?"

Peter swallowed and looked to Ned for guidance. "We're not old enough," Ned stated looking to Matías stirring the pot.

"Me neither," Micky said giving them an obvious wink. "Better to know what you're drinking though, right. Better than scrounging some spiked, weak mixer."

"Micky, stop playing," Alia chuckled swatting the tall brother on his shoulder. He went to swat her back, but she'd quickly danced away from his reach. "Does your Aunt have something against drinking though?" Alia asked quickly, adjusting her grip on the bag on her shoulder. It looked heavy for a beach towel.

Peter shrugged. "I guess we just haven't talked about it yet."

"I've had some beer before," Ned admitted nervously. "Kinda tastes weird, I don't get the hype."

Peter could have melted as the tension in the room lifted. Matías laughed loudly and moved to clap his hand on Ned's shoulder. He drew him close laughing as he said, "I like you kid. Don't let Alia here corrupt you."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Flash's house was... Flash. Alia couldn't help but wonder what his family did to earn all this money as she shifted the weight of her bag. She hadn't been to any American house parties before; she wasn't sure of the cultural customs. It was easy to assume that she wouldn't have to bring a gift after the boys had left with nothing, but the bottle of tequila was there just in case.

People sprawled out onto the front deck and the throbbing of bass could be heard from the roadside.

"Have fun kids," May called from the window before her car pulled out onto the road.

Alia shifted the weight of her bag again and looked up to where party lights spilled through a window and out onto the trees fringing the property. It was a big house, in a spacious suburb. Alia felt unusually uncomfortable... like someone would drive by and point her out. _This is so very different._

"Nervous?"

Alia swallowed and looked over to were Peter was beaming at her. She nodded nervously, enjoying feeling his eyes on her. "I've never been to an American house party before... If you can call this a house."

"Well, I hate to tell you this," Ned said as the trio began to make their way towards the looming house. Alia turned her full attention to him at the sound of his dire tone, "But it's an American pool party. A completely different breed of party."

They all laughed. "I feel like a bit of an idiot," Alia admitted when the laughter settled and they reached the stairs. "I didn't know you guys didn't drink."

"Oh-"

"I brought Tequila, it's a nice tequila but. I dunno..." she shrugged. In truth, having alcohol was the lowest extreme she was used to. She had seen things at other gatherings, drugs, fighting... If it was even possible she felt more uncomfortable, what if she was the wild cannon and she had completely misread what kind of a teenage party she was walking into?

At this point they had reached the fringes of the party and Alia felt Peter place a hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at him, trying to hide the giddy sensation of his skin touching hers. "I'll drink with you. I mean- _we'll_ drink with you. Right, Ned?"

"Umm. Yeah. How bad can it be, right?"

"Nice tequila is good," Alia admitted with a ginger smile. "Should I get us some glasses?"

Alia saw Peter quickly scan the party. A swarm of people was between the trio and the kitchen, and Alia had a feeling that once they separated, she'd spend the rest of the night looking for them.

"We'll come with. There's quite a few people here."

She smiled at him, and he flashed an excited grin back. "Well, into the belly of the beast brave adventurers," Alia chimed flashing a wicked grin at the two friends and pushed herself into the throng of dancing bodies. _At least they have dancing. _

They moved in and out likes waves against the shore. The hot press of people mixed with some kind of smoke. She slipped skilfully through the press, looking back every so often to see how close behind Peter and Ned followed. Eventually, they crossed the large expanse and reached the kitchen, Flash was talking with Micky and a tall square-shouldered guy. Their attention quickly turned to Alia.

"Made it finally!" Micky shouted over the music, a big smile lighting up the features on his face. "Cups?"

"Yes please!" She turned to where Flash was bobbing to the music, watching the exchange. She felt his friend's gaze slowly going over her body and shuddered slightly in repulsion, tossing him a warning look before turning to Flash. "Thanks for inviting us by the way."

He opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes darted to Peter and Ned as they finally emerged from the crowd. "Parker? Leeds?"

"Hello Flash," Peter called back. He looked very uncomfortable. "Nice place."

"You invited these guys?" The square jaw guy called to Flash. Alia felt a surge of rage build within at his tone.

"No. I don't recall I did." Flash folded his arms.

His tall friend carried it on, "What do you think you're doing here _Penis _Parker? This party isn't for lame people."

Alia's hands balled into fists and the rage bloomed in her chest. "Are you seriously a bully?"

Flash seemed shocked and caught out, his friend mildly irritated.

"Alia-" Peter started, but Alia was busy glaring down the imposing figure in front of her. She figured all the muscle hid some serious insecurities and was artificially created in a gym. A pitiful defense against life.

"You seriously friends with this guy?" Micky called out to Flash. Some people on the fringes of the dance floor had stopped to watch the altercation. Flash seemed more uncomfortable. "You seemed cool, but that's just elementary dude."

The muscle wall put a hand on Micky's chest, stopping him from stepping away from the kitchen bench. "You guys don't understand-"

"I think we know well enough. It's just disappointing, let's go gang."

Micky pushed the hand away, taking the glasses as the group turned to leave. "Wait!" Flash called. Micky stopped but didn't bother turning. He could tell the kid was looking between the group and the muscle meat by the kitchen. "I think it best if you left Leo."

"Fucking push-over," he snapped at Flash before pushing past Micky with a hard shove.

Alia went to lunge at the arsehole, but Micky grabbed her shoulder, "Come on sis. He's not worth it."

She snarled, trying to control her breathing as she felt a dangerous thrum pulse through her. She looked over to Peter and Ned who seemed shocked that the siblings had stood up like that. There was a tension she hadn't noticed until then, a tangible unease. They were just as inexperienced at American house parties as she was and that lumbering jackshit was the reason.

"Let's do a drinking game. Come on kids, time to loosen up," Micky called letting go of Alia's shoulder to wave Flash over. "Let's grab some girls to even the ratio and hit the poolside. Bring a few beers would ya? Any cards? Dice? Don't worry, I always carry both on me."

Micky shoved the cups into Alia's hands, giving her a stern look. "I'm fine," she muttered not liking the way he checked her eyes.

"Tone it down, they're getting dark."

_Easier said than done_, she thought as he disappeared into the dance floor to wrangle up some poor witnesses. They slipped along the fringes of the dance floor, disappearing into a glass hallway filled with strange blue light. Flash led the way after splitting a few drinks between Ned, Peter, and himself. He seemed like a puppy who had been put in his place after peeing inside.

"You okay?" Peter asked, falling in beside Alia. His arm brushed against her and she felt a thrum of electricity race through her veins.

She nodded; the noise of the music less intense than it was. If she spoke would she shout by accident? _It's probably best to talk quietly. _"People like that make me angry."

Peter gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm used to it, it's okay."

It flared up again inside her and Alia struggled to contain it. _I shouldn't drink. Not like this. _"No, it's not. Frequency doesn't excuse it, nothing does. It's rude, disrespectful, and intentionally malicious."

He was quiet beside her for a while. Slowly the hallway opened to a long strip, a two-lane pool filling most of the room. The music here was quieter, but present through speakers fitted on opposite corners of the room. Some people splashed in the water; a bunch of poolside chairs were left empty to the side.

"You're a good person Alia. I'm glad we're friends."

She was startled when he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Me too," she looked up through her lashes at him and smiled. Her chest felt tight and her stomach fluttered desperately to escape. Was it obvious? Did it expand out, were there big red hearts on her eyes? _Friends. Let's just leave it at friends for now. Friends._

Alia swallowed tightly and turned away quickly; she could hear Micky making an entrance with the sweet bubbling of girlish laughter. She took a seat on one of the large poolside seats before turning to see who Micky had recruited. Her breath fell short. That girl was so beautiful.

"Betty meet Alia," Micky introduced the blonde to his left, but Alia could barely spare her a quick glance and a curt nod. "Alia meet Sophie." She had milky skin and warm brown curls that touched her shoulders. A brilliant red-lipped smile hadn't left her face, and she had intelligent striking green eyes. Wearing a crop top with an Owl printed on the front and a thigh-high pleated skirt it felt like it shouldn't work, but Alia felt startled by her beauty. _Am I in love at first sight?_

"It's a pleasure. Both of you."

Micky moved forward and placed some of the beers on a table in the middle of the chairs. "Looks like we're gonna have to pair up a bit," he kicked a shoe off and dipped his toe in the water. "I'll take the pool."

"Hey," Sophie made her way over to Alia. Alia felt her chest hammer.

"Hey." _Oh god, be quiet chest._

"Micky was saying you're new to Midtown..."

Alia looked over to the rest of the group. They had portioned off slightly as Micky began to strip down to his swimming trunks. She noticed Peter watching her and Sophie's exchange and felt a flush over her cheeks. _He said friends._

"Yeah. I haven't seen you though."

"Maybe I slipped your gaze?" Sophie chuckled delicately taking a seat by Alia's feet.

Alia shook her head. "I would have remembered you." _Who would forget?_

Alia watched a soft blush kiss her cheeks as the girl smirked back at Alia. "Are you flirting with me, Alia?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but Micky reached between the two to grab Alia's bag. "Excuse me," he muttered before producing the tequila and poured out seven shots for the group. "Okay, good old truth, dare, never-ever?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Flash halfway to the toast. "You're mixing up the two games."

"Well, no harm, twice as much fun as I see it. It's truth or dare or never-have-I-ever, and if someone chooses never-have-I-ever then we play a round before continuing. A drink whenever democratically voted for."

Alia lifted her cup. "Let's do it! Salt and lime!"

"Salt and lime?" Peter asked sniffing his cup suspiciously, he had a chair to himself with Ned and Betty on the one beside him and Flash opposite her. They had managed to form a rough semi-circle facing the pool.

Micky motioned to the board of limes and saltshaker sitting on the table next to several of the beers, and the bottle of tequila. When Peter still looked confused, Alia continued. "First you lick," she ran her tongue over the back of her hand. "Then you salt," she reached for the shaker and let it sprinkle over her hand. She was aware of how intently he looked at her. "What you do now is shot, lick, lime."

Peter sniffed the cup in front of himself skeptically. "Okay. I trust you... I think."

The group, finally ready, toasted in a hurrah before downing the shot and taking the chaser. Both Alia and Micky laughed as the majority choked back on the tequila, lips pursed and heads shaking at the kick that burnt the back of their throats.

"Eeww. Yuck! What the hell!" Peter exclaimed gagging slightly. He turned to Ned, who had just finished the same head shaking, lip-smacking display but with a smile on his face. When he noticed the look on Peter's face he shrugged.

"Doesn't seem that bad actually. I think I kind of like it."

"Good lad, another?" Micky asked pouring more into Alia's cup and his own. When Ned nodded Micky obliged.

"Shall I start?" Sophie asked, taking a beer from the table. When no one objected she turned her attention to Peter. "Truth, Dare, Never-ever?"

Peter shifted his gaze quickly to Alia then to the beer he had in his hand. "Uh. Truth?"

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" It was out of Sophie's lips quickly and she looked briefly over to Micky as he dived into the pool.

"Um. Yes?..." There was a pause in which Peter seemed to anticipate a response of some sort. When it never came, he continued. "Betty."

Alia's attention shifted to the pretty blonde sitting next to Ned. She could feel a distinct, pleasant tension between the two. "Yes."

"Truth, Dare, Never-ever?"

"Ahh. Never-ever?" She looked expectantly to the group.

Flash leaned forward, "So start it off. What haven't you done before?"

"Oh." She looked over at Ned and blushed slightly. "Never have I... failed an exam."

Everyone looked around the group and when no one drank she shrugged and looked to Flash. "Alright, strap in guys. Never have I ever broken into a house."

Alia and Micky both looked at each other and took a quick swig. It didn't go unnoticed by Sophie, or Peter but the two of them gave off a different energy to the response.

"You broke into-"

"Never have I ever," Micky said loudly cutting off Peter before he could finish. "And this is difficult because I have led a full and fulfilling life," he elaborated for good measure. "Never, ever, have I kissed both the sweetness of a woman or the ruggedness of a man."

Alia rolled her eyes and took another drink feeling eyes on her once again. If it was intended as a diversion from the previous question, she was grateful to some degree, but she didn't like the display of it.

"Are you going to go?" she asked Sophie when the girl kept looking at her.

"Yeah." Sophie looked skeptically at Alia for a bit longer before turning away and bounced her foot absent-minded. "Never have I ever met Spider-Man."

Flash quickly, flamboyantly took a drink alongside Betty, Peter, and Ned who shared a pointed look at each other. Sophie gasped. "Storytime! When, what was he like? Is he as-"

Alia and Micky both looked at one another, bemused as Flash began his story about how Spiderman had saved the academic decathlon team from an elevator. Ned added some heroic embellishments about his various deeds.

While they were talking Alia slipped from her chair to sit next to Peter. He seemed surprised at her closeness. "Who's Spiderman?" Alia asked quietly.

"Who's! Who is Spiderman?!" he hissed looking open-mouthed to Ned, who was too caught up in the story to notice. "You don't know about Spiderman?!"

Alia couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Obviously, silly."

Peter turned to face her properly. "Okay, well Spiderman is kinda like the biggest deal around here. He's this superhero, he's pretty much a part of The Avengers-"

"Is that a show?"

Peter stopped short, his mouth falling open further. Alia shifted uncomfortably. "You don't know _The_ Avengers?" He took her hands in his without realizing, "Are you joking with me?"

Alia shrugged, "Yeah. I totally know '_Thee'_ Avengers."

"Oh, you're being serious. You don't. I mean, I just didn't know that- You _really don't _know!"

Alia went to move away. This was ridiculous. He pulled her back, "Sorry I..." He looked down to her hands in his and quickly pulled them away. "I shouldn't have made a big deal. It's just like a big deal to everyone here. To me."

"Why?"

Alia watched as he quickly around the group, they all seemed engrossed in the conversation. His eyes settled on Sophie, she watched them looking somewhat sour. There was an excited pulse about Peter. "Let's go for a walk, I'll tell you all about it."

Alia blinked quickly. "Yeah. Sure."

They both stood up and made their way to the poolside door without looking back. The air brushing over their skin was far cooler than the heated house. The dim blue reflections of the pool spread out onto the grass, making twisted patterns throughout the dark grass. The two found a spot under one of the trees, with bench under it. The music from the house spilled out, the dull bass reverberating throughout the night like a wild pulse. _This could be kind of romantic_, Alia thought eyeing the dark bushes behind them. She hadn't realized he was quiet until, after a quick scan of the area she turned her gaze to him. The excited energy radiating off him in waves, but a distant look in his eyes as he watched her.

"You okay Peter?" she asked softly.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm great. Promise." He snapped from his reverie. "Umm. Oh! Avengers. I still can't believe you don't know who they are? Have you _never_ heard of Iron Man before? The Hulk?! Captain America?!"

Alia paused at this one. "Is he the guy in all the school videos?"

Peter gushed. Spilling out nearly everything he knew about the group, catching himself most times before he said something he shouldn't but often the excitement of telling someone who had no idea that these people and Gods existed before got the better of him. Alia was most surprised that (as Peter had to elaborate in all seriousness twice before she grasped it) these were actual superheroes, people with powers and abilities beyond normal human capabilities. When he was done with talking about the Avengers and Spiderman there was a long silence.

Alia was running thoughts quickly through her head. She knew it was possible, probable, but she never knew she was this close. Did this, despite the attacks on the city Peter had just described, make this the best place for her. Her chest was beating fast.

"And people don't... they're not afraid of the superpowers?" She asked quietly.

Peter shook his head, looking out to the house. Shadows flickered across the windows. "No. They're heroes."

_Maybe._ "But what about the government?"

"What about it?" Peter asked looking back to her inquisitively. "Do you mean, does the government take them into labs and poke at their innards? I used to wonder if that would be the case, but it isn't. They wanted to restrict The Avengers for a while. It caused a feud between Mr. Stark and Captain America; some call it a bit of a civil war- I think that's exaggerated. In any case, the government doesn't really get involved. SHIELD I guess does..."

Alia ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You seem sad."

She turned her gaze from the strange lines the reflections of the pool were making on the glass. It looked like the others were continuing some sort of game inside. It felt apt in some ways. The glass separating them from her. _Peter is here though. You're not that alone._

"I had a friend when I lived in Bolivia for a bit," Alia started slowly. A lump formed in her throat making it hard to speak. "When they found out she was different people hunted her down and killed her. They tried to come after me because of how close we were. She was only 14."

Alia shivered. It was cold out here.

"I'm so sorry," Peter said. He looked like he was going to reach out for her hand, but then he looked conflicted. "I-"

There was a loud crash in the bushes behind them. The two of them quickly pounced from their spot on the bench and Alia let a cool wave of collectedness wash over her. Whoever it was crashing through the underbrush was big, loud, and drunk. Alia balled her hands into fists but couldn't help but let out a smile when Peter stepped in front of her protectively. "Stay behind me, it'll be alright."

The lumbered form of Leo emerged from the Shadows, stumbling over to the back of the bench. "Sorry to interrupt the party," he murmured. "See you've got that little terrier of a guard dog around. Shame, you're so hot you could do better for a junior."

"We should probably go," Peter said backing up slowly. He prickled with angry energy, something that didn't seem right to associate with Peter.

"You should probably go, leave the hot legs though. We can have some fun."

Alia rolled her eyes. "Have you seriously been crawling around drunk in the bushes? Talk about pathetic."

Leo growled and began to walk towards them. She felt Peter grab her wrist and push her away. "Go to Micky and I'll be there shortly." His tone was stern. Alia looked to the hulking mess advancing on them and then back to Peter. _I could take him out easily. I wouldn't even need to do anything fancy... _"Go Alia. I don't want you to get hurt."

Leo chuckled lowly as he advanced.

**-o-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing

_the impossibility of being human  
all too human  
this breathing  
in and out  
out and in  
these punks  
these cowards  
these champions  
these mad dogs of glory  
moving this little bit of light toward us  
impossibly._

**-Beasts Bounding Through Time by **_**Charles Bukowski **_

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4: Dancing**

**-o-o-o-o-**

For a lumbering and drunk, he moved quickly. _Never underestimate the opponent._

Alia stepped back and to the side as Leo advanced on Parker. The smaller boy could easily duck and weave the first several blows that Leo threw. It was third that caught him square across the cheek that sent him spiraling towards the grass. Alia gasped. Peter's vision blurred. Leo took another step forward, his right arm pulling back to make the following impression on Peter's face. Alia leaped forward. There was a blur of movement as she smoothly disarmed his attack, opening his arms from his torso and punched several nerve points she knew would send Leo to his knees. And then he clenched in on himself, tilting forward toward Alia who let herself be pulled back by firm hands. She stepped into Peter's embrace enjoying how strong his chest felt against her back, his hands on her biceps.

"Whoa..."

Leo fell onto his side, slowly curling into a ball and groaning. Alia didn't want to move away from Peter's touch, but he was spinning in front of her before she could blink. "Where did you learn to do that?! I knew you were fast, but you were like-" He broke off to make some exaggerated moves in wonderment. The noises he made to accompany it were too much and Alia broke down into a fit of giggles.

He froze mid-pose to watch her and laugh. "But seriously!"

"I'll teach you one day," Alia tossed him a bone. "Let's go back to the others, they must be wondering where we are."

Peter looked past her, his smile dropping slightly. "I mean they haven't come looking, they can't miss us _that_ much."

Alia shrugged, entertaining his comment with a thoughtful expression. "True. I could do with another drink and a swim though."

A look passed over his face and Alia giggled slightly again as she watched a blush swarm onto Peter's face. _Is he thinking about Bikini's?_

Whatever it was, Peter was more receptive to going back to the gang and leave Leo on the grass in the dark. The group seemed to have had some more to drink, a hot rowdy buzz bustled between them. They barely acknowledged when Peter and Alia slipped back into the room and took the empty far seat. Alia handed him a beer, placing it first against the sore side of his face with a smirk. When she thought no one was watching she leaned into his ear and whispered,

"For you, my protector."

His blush returned and Alia beamed. _Friends my arse, he likes you and you know it._ When he turned his head to face her, his eyes had dropped to her lips and the cage in her chest collapsed to the bottom of her stomach. She was close enough that the movement brushed her lips against his ear, and something sparked within her. _You like him too idiot._

Then the moment was broken as something wet landed on them. Micky from the pool had carelessly bombed into the pool and when he resurfaced Alia and Peter had moved apart. Micky looked pointedly at Alia and motioned to his eyes.

"Time for a swim then?" She suggested downing her drink quickly while standing. Her heart hadn't settled and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered more as Sophie rose with them, removing her shirt as she locked eyes with Alia. _Ooh, you idiot Alia. _"Can someone unzip me?"

"Sure-"

"I'll do it," Sophie said her hands on Alia's back before Peter could even stand. "I love this dress by the way."

Alia tried to not freeze up as the beautiful brunet slowly, drew the zip down her back. Alia let her eyes drop to where Peter sat, still nursing his beer but eyes glued on her. _Please be more subtle?_ The dress slipped off her shoulders to pool at her feet.

"Looks better on the floor though," Sophie whispered before dropping her own skirt and winking at Alia as she swayed over to the pool. More people had emerged from the dance floor to chat and swim, so it was more crowded than the previously quiet room. It added to the slightly intoxicating sensation of being surrounded by people. _Water. You need to get under the water._

Alia followed the pretty girl slowly, reaching the waters edge before turning around to face Peter who was still sitting on the chair. He seemed consumed his thoughts, fingers absentmindedly picking at the beer bottle label. "You coming?" she called out to, worried by his distant look.

He looked up to her and smiled before his eyes dropped over to where Sophie was just about to take a dive into the pool. "Ah. Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

Alia looked back to the water, Micky splashed at Sophie as she resurfaced and then looked to Alia. He motioned for her to join them. She dropped her eyes guiltily and chewed at the inside of her cheek. "You seem distant," she started turning away from the pool to fish a beach towel from her bag and sit next to him. "What's up? Is it the alcohol, should I get some water?"

Peter looked up from the half-finished beer bottle in his hand. His eyes darted briefly back to the pool before he shook his head and gave her his best fake smile. "Nha. I don't even feel anything yet," he shrugged off. There was a small ruckus behind them and Peter turned his attention to where Ned stood up, a queen of hearts stuck to his forehead as he fist-pumped the air.

"Yeah, that's right!" Ned exclaimed loudly. "Woo!"

Peter chuckled, joining in on the cheer his best friend was receiving. A few people in the far corner cheered, joining in for the simple act of fitting in. Alia laughed enjoying the infectious buzz that moved through the group. Flash stood up along-side, "DANCE FLOOR!"

"DANCE FLOOR!"

Peter looked to Alia expectantly, a 'Let's join?' question in his eye. Alia nodded as Betty moved past them, sweeping down to pick up Alia's discarded dress and hold it out. "Dance with us."

Alia could feel Micky watching her, but she shrugged off his gaze and rose to a stand. _No one cares, they're all drinking anyway. _"Help me with the zip?"

The dance floor was a hot mess, bodies pressing in where there should have been ample room. A DJ table had been set up in front of an extravagant fireplace, but it looked as though someone had simply hooked up their laptop and left shuffle for the rest. Alia wouldn't complain though the music wasn't her normal taste. Betty, the sweet blonde in front of her suddenly seemed to realize her situation as they reached the press of people swaying and jumping to the music. As her body slowly froze Alia grabbed one of her hands and tried to twirl her rigid figure.

"Don't think, just move," Alia called out to her smiling. To make the girl feel comfortable she attempted some form of the robot before pulling out another cheesy move. The guys joined them at this point, Flash taking a look at them before taking his chance to slip further into the press. Peter joined in with Alia's attempt to make the rigid Betty feel more comfortable at the edge of the swarm. He motioned for Ned to move in closer and his friend, filled with new courage didn't falter. Alia watched as he and Betty shared a look, and when she turned to point to out to Peter, he seemed about to do the same to her. She laughed with him.

It was beginning to heat up in the lounge. A stranger, far drunker than any who had been in the pool room, jumped into the middle of the open circle the group had made with a red solo cup in his hand. He swung an arm around Peter's shoulder for a moment offering the drink to Peter by tilting it in his direction. "It's the good stuff," he slurred and when Peter declined the stranger moved on to another group.

Once everyone realized, no one really cared how they danced because people simply didn't care or they were too drunk, the group limbered up. Alia noticed that Peter, in particular, had a fantastic rhythm and ease to his dance moves. During one particularly flirty song, he dramatically offered Alia his hand and she had taken it with a wink. The young man twirled her releasing too early and she spun into his chest with a fit of giggles. The room still spinning slightly as she stumbled. He held onto her, making sure she wouldn't fall with a breathless laugh.

"You okay there, Sand?"

Alia leaned into his chest. "Haven't been better," she chuckled back feeling his chest under her touch skip a beat. She looked up at him and held her breath. H_is face is so close... Why does he smell so nice?_

There was a noise of protest behind them and Alia felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away. "Time to go, Cinderella."

A flash of shock went over Peter's face and he opened his mouth to protest, Alia knew who it was without having to turn around and frustration bubbled within her. She tried to shake the hand on her, but it held firm.

"Micky!" She huffed, but when she turned to face him he shook his head.

"_No bromeo. _Now, come on."

And he wasn't joking, she knew it. He would carry her out on his shoulders if she really put her heel down. With a sad sigh, she looked over to Peter. "I had fun tonight, thank you, Peter."

"Alia-"

"See you Ned, nice to meet you Betty," she continued stepping away from Peter and waving to the other two as she passed. Before they could say anything, Micky had dragged her away from the group and through the dance floor.

**-o-o-o-o-**


	5. Chapter 5: City Lights

**Fall Deeper, **

**and**

**Deeper**

**The Sirens are singing**

**your ****song.**

**-**_Sleeping with Sirens: Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm_

**-o-o-o-o-**

There was a bitterness in the air. A cold sweeping moan moved through the city as the wind gave a sad protest. Peter shivered as he came to a stop on the city rooftop. He had been following a strange light that started outside his bedroom window late on a Tuesday evening. With his mind full of thoughts on how to deal with the girl on his mind sleep wasn't possible. He'd donned his Spiderman suit and when the strange lights moved outside his window he'd followed blindly.

The lights had led him deep into the city to overlook the harbor. In the distance, a dark rumble signaled an oncoming storm, but the dark water was still and reflected a refracted city. Peter couldn't see anyone, the docks looked empty, the rooftops from his vantage were also empty. _Was I imagining it?_

"Karen?"

"Yes, Peter."

Peter frowned, his mouth opening to speak before movement to the right caught his eyes. Someone stood at the water's edge and tossed something into the murky water. White light like a lightning strike forked across the surface before softly fading into golden flakes as it sunk into the darkness.

"Whoa. What's that?"

His vision enhanced instinctively, focusing on the hooded figure as they moved to throw again. This time when the smooth rock hit the water a line a light beamed deep into the water and Peter could see fish scatter beneath the waves.

"I am reading significant levels of energy, but I cannot identify what kind. I would conclude that it's alien. Peter, I wouldn't recommend you approach."

Peter watched for a moment longer, his mind inherently curious. If he didn't talk to them, he might not ever get a chance again. What if they were dangerous and went off to hurt someone and he hadn't intervened now with no one around?

"Peter..." Karen's voice was a warning. But he'd already decided.

Quietly, he'd lowered himself to the dockside alleyway. Here he stood in the shadows of a crane, watching as the figure bent down to pick up another rock and toss it into the water. They were smaller than he'd anticipated, certainly smaller than he. Their clothing was strange, with baggy jeans and a heavy hoodie that distorted their shape.

"Peter I cannot say this is a good idea. I am experiencing-"

Peter frowned, looking away from the figure by the waterfront to step further into the alleyway. "Karen? Karen!"

"Why are you following me?"

Peter turned around quickly trying not to let out his shocked gasp but leapt back at the sight of the figure in front of him. Like a western cowboy, a black bandana covered the lower half of their face and dark blue smears of light in the rugged line of a scar ran from each side of their forehead down their eyes and disappeared into the bandana. Peter thought it looked a lot like warpaint. Their eyes were a shocking dark blue, almost black and hard. They made him feel uneasy.

"Whoa. Oh, hey!"

They let the silence remain heavy and stepped forward threateningly. Peter stepped back into the dark alleyway and watched in mild awe as the lines across their face lit up their dark eyes. It was as if they had muted the city and turned off the lights, leaving Peter alone to be the only person in the universe.

"I ahh. I saw the lights and was curious. It's pretty cool, how do you-"

"Who do you work for?" They cut him off, their voice seemingly resounding throughout his body instead of coming from their mouth. Peter scratched the back of his head.

"No one? The city I guess, but more like a freelancer. No. Sorry. I work for the Avengers, yeah. I'm like pretty much a part of their group. I'm Spiderman!" When the figure showed no real response, he continued at a quieter pitch, "You know, friendly local Spiderman..."

The figure finally nodded, their eyes never moving from him. He thought there was something familiar about them, but something was thrumming through his body that was sending his senses all over the place and it was hard to concentrate. They were quiet though, and Peter leaped at the chance to fill it with questions.

"How did you do that thing with the water?"

It seemed to pull them from their silence, the strange sensation thrumming through his body vanished in a disarming manner. "I." They paused and stepped towards the other side of the small alleyway, Peter thought it brought them closer. "It's something I've been working on."

There was a hint of nervousness, of intimacy in admitting such a thing. Peter latched onto it, stepping forward. "It looks amazing. The one with the lightning strike! And then the beam of light, did you see the fish? I didn't really think that many fish were in the harbor but I guess there must be! What else can you do?"

They looked down at their hands, blue lines trailed up their arms to disappear beneath their hoodie. Peter wasn't sure, but he felt like they were a woman. She seemed lonely.

"A bunch of stuff," they shrugged. "I've been working with light recently, it's a little more discreet." Almost nervously they turned and ran their hand in front of the bricks in an arc. A brilliant golden light spilled onto the wall, settling to flicker in the darkness like a fire. They held up their open palm, before quickly making a fist and pulling down to the ground. It connected to the ground and Peter felt the air around them fizzle with a frightening surge of power but instead of seeing sparks surrounding him he was standing on the edge of the world, overlooking a sea of stars that foamed at the base of a giant waterfall. He moved his head to the left where a flock of vibrant colors the vague shape of birds flew past. Then he looked back to the figure outlined in a halo of blue light and they released their fist. The illusion vanished.

Peter blinked twice, shocked at the abrupt shift. "How- That was amazing!"

They bowed slightly in modesty. Their eyes moving back to the water squinting for a moment before stepping further into the alleyway "Someone's coming. It was nice to meet you Spiderman."

Peter watched as they placed their hand on the brick wall. It waved slightly as if melting. Desperate to keep talking, his curiosity not at all sated by their brief and brilliant encounter he reached out to take her wrist as she stepped forward.

A frightening sensation of being in dark water, deep beneath the surface washed over his entire body. He closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath in fear of letting the water in. Pressure pushed in on him from all sides, and then slowly it melted from his head to toes and he resurfaced the strange darkness.

He stumbled forward, his eyes opening as he crushed into the strange figure who had _transported me? Did we just teleport? This is just too cool!_

A blush seared his cheeks as he realized that the figure was definitively a woman. She had twisted her body towards him before they fell together and Peter heard the painful crunch as her head hit the concrete. "Ouch," came a low moan followed by another grunt as Peter's weight toppled onto her prone form. He could feel her lean form underneath him and his mind reeled for a moment.

"I'm so so sorry. Are you okay?" He said shifting his weight onto one hand as he touched the side of her face. Her skin was warm to the touch, eyes unfocused and heavy. She moaned as her body lost its tension. "Oh, no no no. Hey, hey miss. No don't sleep that doesn't seem like the right thing to do. Karen? Karen now would be a good time to chip in."

He paused for a moment but when no one responded he grumbled at his luck.

"My name isn't Karen," the stranger mumbled. Her hand went to the back of her head and gasped slightly when she applied pressure.

"Karen's the voice in my suit," Peter explained, "But she's stopped responding."

The stranger seemed to be trying to focus her eyes on his face with some effort. Their eyes had changed to a strange pale shade of crystal blue. _That's super weird.._. "Maybe I should take you somewhere? You look like you need help."

Peter slowly moved off her body, staying close to her face. She closed her eyes and groaned. "No."

"Hey. Keep your eyes open please," Peter said moving his hands to her shoulders and the back of her neck. "I'm going to move you into a sitting position, okay?"

The stranger grumbled, moving her hands to her sides to help. She didn't need to do anything though, Peter easily moved her into a position where she leaned against his chest between his legs. Her hand fell on his and he was shocked at how cold they were. "Are you cold?" he asked touching the side of her cheek quickly and frowned at how quickly her body temperature had dropped.

"I've never," the stranger started quietly. She was speaking slowly. "I never moved two people before. It takes... a lot out of you."

Peter picked up her hands and rubbed them between his hoping to heat them up. His mind was running through his options. Should he get her a blanket? Where would he get one? Maybe he should bring her back to her place? Did she have a place? His? What about May- could he bring her back to his? He'd have to get her through the window as well, and quietly, and what if she turned out to be a bad guy...He doubted it.

"What do I do?" he asked rubbing her hands between his. They were smaller and reminded him of the party last Saturday. _No time to think about Alia now. _The figure was quiet for a while and Peter worried she had drifted off. "Hey, no sleeping."

_"_I'm thinking," she responded sharply. Slowly she moved to stand and Peter helped her onto shaky feet. Her eyes scanned the horizon of the city with hazy eyes. "I need you to leave and not follow me."

"But-"

"Please," she said sounding tired. "I know what I'm doing. Help me get down to the street and then let me be."

Peter frowned. This part of the city was rough and it was so late it was early. The few people that were around wouldn't have the best of intentions with the vulnerable. "If you need to get somewhere, just tell me where. I can make sure you get there safe."

The stranger seemed to consider it before shaking her heavy head. "No. Please."

"But we could chat while I bring you there? You seem so interesting and-"

"Please Spiderman."

Peter frowned, his hopes quickly fading. He didn't like the sound of them pleading. "Yeah. Of cause... Are you going to be around town for long though? Could we hang out another night? I won't hijack your teleportation thing again, once is enough for me. It's pretty weird. If you grab hold of me, I'll drop us down nice and easy-"

The stranger eyed them cautiously as they stepped forward and wrapped their arms over his shoulders. Peter felt his nerves rattling by his feet before a cool wash of calm settled over him. "Don't be so nervous, it makes me feel nausea."

"You did that?" he asked. "You can just take it away like that?"

They shrugged. "I'll explain it another night."

Peter felt like jumping! This was insane! _Just wait till I tell Ned!_

"Can we...?

"Oh, yeah. Hold tight," he said feeling her grip tighten on him. He couldn't help but feel like a real superhero as he wrapped an arm around them while looking down to their tightly closed eyes. "Don't worry, I've got you."

He released a web and pushed them off the edge so they could sweep down to the street below. Once they were on the ground the stranger quickly let go of him. "Thank you, Spiderman. I'll see you around."

"Are you-"

They patted him on the shoulder with a nod before turning and walking away through the dark pools of musty yellow light. Somewhere a police siren called out. Peter watched as they slowly walked away, waiting until they reached the end of the street before taking a deep breath.

"Peter."

He jumped, swinging around into the darkness and letting off a web shot. It hit a trashcan, sending it toppling onto an angry street cat. It hissed before scattering off into the night.

"Karen?!"

"Peter you have to be at school in just over four hours."

"Oh, Karen I missed you!" Peter said taking a look towards the empty street where he'd last seen the mysterious stranger before heading the other way. "What happened? Where did you go? Did you see any of it?"

He moved quickly, enjoying the strain on his muscles as he pulled and was pulled back. The wind rushed past and he was sure he was making good time on his way home. "I don't know what happened... I _felt_ very different. Peter, you should call Happy about this person."

"Maybe, he's on holiday though. So definitely not tonight, what time is it?"

"Four-thirty."

Damn. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. _Maybe I can nap during lunch? No. I gotta tell Ned. He's gonna lose his shit._

Half an hour later, panting heavily Peter stood at the roof opposite his apartment. All the lights were off, curtains mostly drawn. He counted the windows down as while slowing his breathing, stopping at Alia's. Intuitively his suit responded his vision, letting it enhance to see where her foot hung off the side of the bed. Was it creepy? _It's a little creepy. _It was just a foot though... It moved and Peter held his breath. The foot returned into view and Peter let out his breath.

"Peter."

"Yeah, Karen."

"It's very early."

"Oh. Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Karen."

"You're welcome, Peter."


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee

**No, you girls never know****  
****How you make a boy feel****  
****You girls never know****  
****Oh no, you girls'll never know**

**-**_No You Girls: Franz Ferdinand_

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Coffee?" Alia asked, "What could you have possibly been doing all night that you're this tired?!"

Peter lifted his head from where he'd been resting- _alright, sleeping. Or trying to!_ \- it in his hands. "Well you know how we have that project that's due for bio," Peter started. Alia nodded pushing the cannister she had in her hands further into his face. He took it with a grateful smile. "Well, I thought I'd get a head start on it..."

"Peter that's due in a month," she berated.

He shrugged, taking a sniff of the liquid contents cautiously. When he decided it didn't smell as bad as tequila, he took a swig and was pleasantly surprised. He took another, bigger, sip of it.

"Drink it all," Alia said when he tried to pass it back. "You clearly need it more than I do."

She looked around the cafeteria and Peter took a moment to try and gauge her eye color. He couldn't shake the thought that they had the same shape as the stranger last night. _They're blue. But quite a few people have blue eyes. That's not evidence enough._ Peter took another sip of the warm coffee. _This tastes better than any of the coffee I've had before. I wonder what she put in it?_

Alia waved out and Peter followed her gaze to where Ned was quickly making his way over. "Sorry, I'm late. Damn Peter you look like-"

"Yeah I know," he interjected. "What'd you get up to last night?"

Ned shrugged, biting into a sandwich before pushing the food to one side in his mouth and speaking around it. "Homework, video-games, the usual. How about that late night a-" Ned stopped looking sideways to Alia. Peter saw the panic rising in Ned as he froze, caught in the middle of revealing something he shouldn't.

"Yeah, how was your night Alia?" Peter questioned, his foot under the table trying to find Ned's to stomp on. "Late one as well?"

She looked mighty suspicious but went with it. "Yeah... just a normal night in I suppose."

The lunch bell rang and Ned quickly swallowed the last of the sandwich, standing with the rest of the group. "Ah. That's good. Well, see you later in class. Peter."

Peter flashed Alia an apologetic smile as Ned grabbed him and dragged him away. When they were mostly out of earshot Ned started enthusiastically. "Okay, so first of all don't send me texts like that at 5 in the morning and then not respond for the rest of the day!"

Peter looked over his shoulder to were some guy was talking to Alia. She smiled at whatever he had said, something stupid about working together for the English assignment. _We haven't even been set it yet! _Peter thought exasperated. She nodded and Peter felt his grip tighten on the small canister in his hands.

"Earth to Peter!"

He turned around, barely missing colliding shoulders with someone. "Yeah. Sorry... Alia just agreed to do the English assignment with that other- Who is that guy- Be subtle Ned! NED!?"

"Who?"

"Oh, don't even bother-"

"Curly?"

"Ned stop it! They'll notice."

"Oh, _that_ dude. Tall, dark and handsome?"

"I give up!"

"Pfft. He's got nothing on Spiderman. Well you were going to do that one with me anyway weren't you?" Ned shrugged off, finally turning around as they made their way into the hallway. He stole one more look behind them and Peter let his hand fall flat on his forehead, dragging down across his eyelids.

"You were going to ask Betty, and I was going to ask Alia. We made a deal on Saturday! Remember?"

Ned dropped his eyes down to his shoes. "Well, that was never going to happen, was it? That was all the hat talking."

Peter gave his friend an exasperated look which Ned brushed off quickly with insistent pleading. Peter caved, telling him everything about last night.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Biology was the second to last class of the day and when the bell rang Alia was grateful to leave the uncomfortable room. It always gave her an unrelenting headache. She felt like she was an imposter in that class.

"What's the plan for today?" Peter asked as they entered the hallway.

Alia held her textbook and notebook close to her chest. She quickly looked between it and Peter. "Study, I guess. I wish I was as smart as you. This biology stuff it just..." Alia stepped back as someone ran past to the front doors. She shrugged, looking up at him noticing the frown on his face. "It just doesn't get through I suppose."

"Peter could help with that," Ned volunteered, patting Peter on the back with a pointed look. "Right Peter?"

"Yeah? Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" she asked feeling the sensation of relief wash over her. Peter seemed to straighten up, whatever had made him appear distanced since lunch had gone replaced with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

Alia smiled. "Thanks, Peter. I would really appreciate it."

Wednesdays were always somewhat redeemed by finishing with PE class. So far, it'd just been basic ball-based sports and generally a slack-off of an hour filled with talking. She'd split off at the changing rooms, switching into the school supplied shorts and a form-fitting blue t-shirt. The room was loud with giddy chatter, some of the girls from cheer-squad were talking about how best to wear the awful school shorts.

"No! If you roll it at the waist it looks better. See, shorter and better shape!"

Chelsea, a beautiful blonde shook her head dejectedly. When she spotted Alia her enthusiasm lifted. "Sweetie, Alia right?"

Alia nodded, walking cautiously over to what could only be regarded as the 'beautiful' crowd. Chelsea motioned between the two choices, hers and the other blonde who had rolled her shorts at the waist. "Which is better?"

Alia shrugged, "Neither are that great... but at least this one isn't a blatant camel toe and an unfair muffin-top."

The other two girls in the group howled with laughter. Chelsea beamed, bursting with laughter. "Yas! Thank you, sweetie!"

Alia chuckled, shaking her head at the strange antics of the changing room as she left. She walked into the gymnasium and turned as Chelsea chased after her. "Alia! Alia wait!" she caught up, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and lowered her voice. "Seriously consider cheerleading. You'd fit right in, we're a great bunch of girls and there's so many cute boys who base for us. We're holding auditions next week on Friday... just think about it okay?"

She nodded, "I promise. It actually sounds like a lot of fun."

Chelsea beamed, "You won't regret it. I promise!"

She turned back to the changing rooms, ignoring the whistle from the PE instructor. "LETS GO LETS GO!"

Only half the class had made it out of the changing rooms, they seemed like the only eager ones. Alia noticed Alex among them and he gave her a wide smile and a wave. She returned it, and after a quick glance around noticed that Peter of Ned wasn't out yet.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, stretch with me?" He swung a chiseled arm around to reach behind his back, brushing past a head of jet-black hair. Alia nodded, following his lead. "So, you thinking about joining cheer-squad?"

Alia threw him a suspicious look. He laughed. It was an easy laugh, Alia felt it warm her up.

"You'd make a fantastic Kim-Possible," Alex said switching arms and gave her a quick up-and-down. "Possibly better than the original."

Alia switched arms, swatting him playfully as she did. He chuckled and she let herself too. "Pssh. No one is _ever _better than the OG."

The whistle blew again, louder and more aggressively. "COME ON PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" The PE teacher, Mr. Whittley was constantly red-faced, but it flared up even more when he was either happy or blowing on that dammed whistle. His thinning hair and a slightly rounded figure was that of almost every gym teacher Alia had known.

"So, no remakes for this English paper then?" Alex teased.

Alia reached out her arm and began stretching her legs, Alex followed. "Careful there Alex, are you suggesting plagiarism?!"

"Fan-Fiction?"

Alia laughed, shaking her head. She noticed Peter and Ned slowly exiting the changing rooms, hounded closely by the PE teacher and a loud whistle. She watched as Peter looked up and made eye contact with her, a comical 'who the hell does this guy think he is,' look in his eye. The cheeky smile dropped quickly when he shifted his gaze to Alex behind her.

Before they even had the chance to reach the class standing by the stands of the indoor gym, the teacher was calling out instructions. "Now everyone's _finally _here, get into groups of four. We're doing more passing drills. GO!" He blew hard on the small red whistle.

"Wanna team up?" Alex asked as Alia made her way towards Peter and Ned.

Alia looked over to her friends. "Uh. Yeah, you can be our fourth member," she agreed as the guys reached her.

Alex looked awkwardly from her to the group of guys he was standing with. She could tell they were all football bros. "Ahh. I was thinking," he motioned back to his group throwing them an apologetic look before stepping towards her. "But sure."

"You guys know Alex?" Alia asked sweeping up a ball from the pile. She noticed the testosterone filled look that Peter and Alex exchanged.

"Nice to meet you."

Alex nodded, "Yeah you too. What's the name sorry?"

There was a pause. "Peter."

Alia tossed the ball to Ned, and certain that the other two were absorbed in a stare off pulled an exaggeratedly concerned look. He went to laugh, tossing the ball to Alex who caught it with one hand. "Good throw, Ned," Alex said breaking the eye contact with Peter before throwing the ball back to Alia.

She smiled at Peter when he finally looked her way. _What have you done Alia_?

"So, what are your plans for this afternoon?" Alex pressed.

Alia threw the ball over to Peter. "I think Peter and I have a study date."

Peter caught the ball with a smile. Quickly tossing it over to Alex. The ball moved surprisingly fast and when Alex caught it to the stomach he doubled over slightly, letting out a muffled gasp of air. His eyes turned hard, tossing the ball back to Peter with a badly concealed strong throw. If it was, Peter didn't let it show. He caught it with one hand and spun it lazily on to Ned.

"Yeah. What about you Alex?" Peter asked, an almost smirk over his face.

Alex seemed to be making a painful attempt at not glaring at Peter, instead, his focus was on the ball or throwing occasional looks at Alia or his group of friends. "Football practice, then maybe get some food with the lads."

"OKAY, EVERYONE. SWITCH IT UP. Come on, come on!"

The whistle blew.


	7. Chapter 7: I could totally just kiss her

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7: I could just kiss her **

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song **__**  
**__**It may be quite simple but now that it's done **__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind **__**  
**__**I hope you don't mind **__**  
**__**That I put down in words **__**  
**__**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**_

_Your Song: Elton John _

**-o-o-o-o-**

Alia frowned at the book on the table. Peter sat opposite her smiling eagerly as she scrunched up her face and threw back her head. _It's kinda very cute. _He chuckled at her dramatics. "Come on, you totally know this."

She threw him an exasperated look. "How did someone even come to think of this?" She exclaimed shaking her head. Her finger pointed roughly at the multichoice question in added theatrics. "Can I just appreciate that these people are fantastic with brains, unlike mine?"

"Sure... but it also helps to have a base understanding of science," Peter started slowly. Alia looked at him over her mopey eyebrows and nodded. She was really trying, and from what he'd gathered being in some of her other classes she was exceptionally talented... Biology was just a spanner in the works of the pattern. _Did I sound like a bit of a dick?_

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for being really patient."

_I did. I sounded like a dick. _Peter watched her drop her head back into the book, running her fingers over a sentence before scrunching up her face again. He didn't like how sad she sounded. "Is it B?"

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, it is! Awesome."

Alia rolled her eyes, but when she looked up to him there was a smile pushing up the corners of her lips. Peter enjoyed it... until he felt a little giddy from her smile and then stood up to walk over to the kitchen. He shook the tingly feeling out of his fingers as he came up to the sink. "I think that's probably heaps for today. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, water would be awesome," Alia agreed standing up to close the biology book. He turned around to reach up for a glass, his senses telling him she was walking up to the bench. A lump started to form in his lower throat. They were totally alone in his place and for some reason that made them being close feel taboo. "Hey, Peter?"

He swallowed and looked over to where she'd come to stop at the kitchen bench. "Yeah?"

She paused, holding her breath for a moment before continuing. "If you could be any superhero, which one would you be?"

Peter stopped the water just before it overflowed. "Uhh. I don't know," he said tipping a little water out before holding it out to Alia nervously. She was giving him a weird look, almost like she could see something underneath his skin that he didn't know about. Had she seen him in his suit? _Surely not._ Was he acting weird? _Noo._

"I was just wondering," she started and took the glass. "I was fooling around on the internet and thinking about what you told me Saturday night and I think I'd like to meet Spiderman. He seems like a pretty cool dude from what the others said."

Peter puffed out his chest, "Spiderman huh?"

Alia laughed and- Peter's chest fell to his feet- moved closer to bump shoulders with him. "Don't look like that," she joked. _She's not moving away, _he thought smiling back at her. _She's not looking away either. _

"Like what? I'd totally be Spiderman as well. I'm glad we both have fantastic taste."

She laughed and this time Peter joined her. _I could totally just kiss her now. _His chest hammered as she quickly dropped her eyes to his lips. His mind couldn't figure if she was moving closer as his palms became sweaty. _I'm going to kiss her._

"Peter!"

He froze and turned away from the sink to see his Aunty coming through the door. "I'm home. Sorry, I'm late I picked up some Thai from that... Oh. Alia! It's good to see you here, are you staying for dinner? We've got more than enough for the three of us if you want to stay?"

Peter looked quickly from his Aunty who was giving him some seriously context heavy looks and intonations. Alia moved away and Peter felt the void where she had been next to him, her smile sweet and soft. "Oh no, I couldn't impose but thank you. I should be home anyway; I think it's my turn to cook tonight."

"Oh, you cook! That's fantastic. So many people don't know how to cook now-days." Aunt May motioned to herself with a chuckle and continued, "You could teach Peter and me a thing sometime!"

Alia laughed politely with his Aunty. Peter felt like he was emerging from a weird dream. "I would love to. Maybe we could do a big dinner at some point. I know Matías misses those big gatherings."

There was a sad look that passed over Aunt May's face as she nodded. "That would be lovely."

**-o-o-o-o-**


	8. Chapter 8: Climbing

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8: Climbing**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Yeah, maybe I think about you sometimes  
Yeah, maybe I think you're pretty alright  
Yeah, maybe It'd be decent if we linked up  
Fuck, am I crazy for dreaming of you all night?  
I scroll through every picture that you took, so what?  
I picture how our kids would look, so what?  
I drew a picture of us in my notebook, so what?  
So what I wrote a song about you, let's not go nuts**

**I look at you and I'm all like whatever  
I think of you and I'm all like whatever  
I dream of you and I'm all like whatever I got to do  
Whatever I got to do**

_-All Like whatever: Watsky_

_(Just listen to the whole fucking fantastic song because it's hahahAmazing)_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Peter waited until the end of the week before he talked himself into 'bumping' into Alia in his Spiderman suit. Ned had once tried to talk him into doing it for Liz, he'd bottled out and well... _Not because it was for Liz- or a girl. It... It was totally going to feel like a party trick. This isn't a party trick. _Peter put the suit into the bottom of his backpack. A frosty breath of wind leaked through the small space of his open window. He shivered slightly, grabbing an extra jacket _just in case._ He could hear her playing a soft tune on the guitar. It sounded slightly broken, filled with the mumbling of someone writing down the chords. It picked up for a moment, something sweet and... It was hard to place but Peter could almost say hopeful.

It stopped and there was the sound of a deeper voice. Peter recognized it as Raphael's. He liked him more than Micky ever since that party. When the strumming stopped for a while Peter knew it was time to close his window and make his way out into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later Aunt May," Peter called grabbing an apple on his way of the front door. He had a short amount of time to get out of the complex before they did. Peter knew that Alia was finally going climbing with Raphael because she'd talked about it all Friday afternoon. When she asked if he wanted to join, he'd had a hard time deciding what to do. She rarely left the apartments without someone, he guessed it was a by-product having a house full of overly protective guys. Aside from school, there had been no real opportunity that he had seen to bump into her as Spiderman. He had left his response vague and open. Just in case.

"Why is this even such an important thing?" he scoffed to himself running down the flight of stairs. He stopped at the last flight. _If she ever finds out I'm Spiderman I'm going to have to explain this moment to her... _

His Spider senses tingled and somewhere a few levels up the doors opened. He could hear Raphael speaking about some new climbing move he'd learned. "Shit," Peter hissed and looked down to his loose trousers releasing he was frozen to the spot. _Do I want to tell her I'm Spiderman? _

"Is that Peter I see down there?"

Peter's muscles melted. _I think I might want her to know._

There were footfalls close behind him, and then a hand reached out to touch his shoulder, "Peter?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, disarmed by her cautious smile but still reeling from his thoughts. He locked eyes with Alia for a moment, warm and full unspoken understanding that made him drop his gaze quickly and take a painful step away.

"Hey, uh is that offer for climbing still on the table?" Peter looked over to Raphael who had come to stand by Alia's shoulder. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder and a big grin as he looked between Peter and Alia.

"For sure, Alia's been all mopey thinking you weren't going to-"

"_Cállate_ Raph!" Alia hissed, swatting him on the shoulder. Raphael laughed, jumping away from the harmless attack and swept past them both. Peter didn't know him all that well but wondered if he'd ever seen Raphael this happy before. Alia leaned in and whispered with a knowing look, "there's a girl he likes who goes there."

Peter chuckled quietly with Alia as they followed the exuberant Raphael out onto the street.

They took the subway across town to where Raphael had apparently been going regularly. The climbing gym was a tall warehouse in a relatively empty neighborhood. When they entered R&B music played through unseen speakers. All the walls of the warehouse were lined with a combination of tall walls with many bright colored holds sprouted from them. There appeared to be several pathways throughout the warehouse in the center of the room and Peter could hear the voices of a few people hidden from view, up high.

"Hey, Raph. Good to see you, man. Finally found some friends I see"

Peter turned his attention to a guy in a bright green shirt with 'STAFF' written in black across his chest and a harness on. He had a cheeky smile and thrust his hand out to Alia. He shook it enthusiastically while Raphael chuckled and introduced Alia and Peter to the stranger, David.

"Have you guys climbed here before?" David asked, hands coming to fall on his hips.

"I haven't," Alia turned to Peter expectantly.

Peter shook his head, still mostly consumed with looking up high into the rafters of the roof. "No. Me neither. It looks awesome, I had no idea there were places like this in the city!"

Peter had in truth never done much rock-climbing before but he assumed it couldn't be that much more difficult than scaling a high-rise. From the corner of his eye, Peter saw a figure push back from the top and descend to the bottom with a gentle swing.

"Wicked, I'll get you both a belay refresher. Need any gear?"

"Yeah. I don't really have anything," Peter admitted.

"No problem man, I'll sort you out."

David did just that, even pushing his feet into shoes two sizes too small. When he protested Alia laughed and promised it was no worse than wearing heels. Peter was easily distracted from the uncomfortable and unnecessary shoes when she shed her layers to reveal a t-shirt that clung to her muscles, and a pair of tights he'd somehow never noticed before. He didn't want to stare, but it was hard not to look as she bent down to put her harness on. The sound of Raphael's voice made Peter quickly look away up to the high walls with a warm sensation brushing over his cheeks.

"Sarah! What a surprise seeing you here."

There was a bubble of girlish laughter and Peter turned to see a very tall brunet with a bright smile and a hand on Raphael's shoulder. When she spoke, it was with a soft French accent. "Oh Raphael, you're lucky you're handsome."

Raphael moved his hand up to where hers rested on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The movement brought the two closer and they seemed unaware of the world around them. Peter turned back to Alia, feeling almost like he was intruding on a private moment. She had just finished and motioned for him to follow her, her eyes quickly looking over to the other two and Peter saw a warmness light up her eyes.

"Shall we leave the two love birds to it? David went this way."

Peter nodded eagerly, "Yeah. Sounds good. They're...," Peter turned and looked back to where Raphael and the brunet were standing close and talking, the brunet ducked around and put her hand into the small bag resting above Raphael's butt. He turned quickly, but not fast enough for Sarah to slap his butt leaving a large white handprint. "They're like pretty into each other, aye?"

Alia was already walking into the maze of pathways and laughing. "Oh, it's the only thing I've heard about for the past few weeks! I'm surprised as well."

"Why?" Peter broke into a short jog to walk beside her.

He was just quick enough to catch a strange look pass over her face. She shrugged, but when she went to speak Alia was interrupted by the loud David. "So, who wants to go first huh!"

"Uh, I'll go," Peter offered puffing out his chest. If there was any way he was totally going to impress Alia it was going to be with this, despite having to endure the stupid shoes. He took the carabiner clips from David and clipped them to his harness.

"Right'eo. Either of you ever belayed before?"

Alia nodded, Peter a little less confidently. "A couple of times at school camp, it's been a while though."

David motioned to the rope that Alia had in her hands. "Bouldering then huh? Well, it's as easy as V to the knee, 1, 2, 3," he explained going through the motions. "Make sure there's always some tension in the rope, keep fingers clear of here, always one hand on the rope, and most importantly communication!" He made an exaggerated wink at Peter, to which Peter was confused. The look must have been obvious because Alia laughed. David did one last check on Peter's harness and Alia's before waving his arm to the roof. "Rise up!"

Peter looked over to Alia, she had her hands on the rope with a wide smile on her face. "You ready?" He asked.

"Impress me, Parker."

Peter felt an excited pulse rush through him. _Maybe I do want to show her Spiderman. Uh, dammit what do I..._

"Anytime you want kid," David said breaking what Peter realized was quickly turning into a staring contest.

"Uh. Oh yeah," Peter laughed awkwardly, quickly turning to the wall face before pushing back his hair. "So, ah. How do the colors work? Just pick one and go?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There are grades to them, but you don't have to worry about it at this point. Just make it to the top and have fun," David said clapping him on the back while pointing at the three different colored holds on the wall.

The yellow ones seemed too easy, he wanted something to impress Alia and something that would challenge him. The black seemed the best option. It was little jump to reach the first hold, and he swung out to put his foot on the next. He moved onto the next hold which was barely the size of a finger. _How was anyone who wasn't a superhero teenager meant to grip onto holds like that?_ Peter pulled himself up and moved his feet over to the next available hold, quickly falling into an easy rhythm. Below he could hear Alia mutter, "fuck!" and he spared a moment to look down.

"Oh wow! That happened pretty quick," Peter muttered letting one hand go to lean out to look down at where the two were looking back up at him. Alia was frantically pulling out the slack of the rope.

"Peter you're way too fast for me!" She called out. "Do me a favor and don't fall for a bit."

Peter laughed. _She would too if she knew_. "You sound worried."

She swung the loose rope and it quickly whipped over to playfully whack Peter where he was resting. Below he could see David reprimanding her, but Peter was laughing. Something made him believe she was going to get him back.

-o-o-o-o-

About two hours later, with somewhat sore muscles and very hungry stomachs, Alia and Peter walked into a Deli that David had recommended. They had left behind a puppy-eyed Raphael and Sarah who were going to keep climbing. Raphael had pulled aside Peter briefly, his tone turning serious and his face going dark.

"I'm really trusting you here Peter. You make sure you look after Alia, okay."

"Yeah, of course man. Don't worry."

Alia seemed different once they left. They'd both ordered sandwiches and a shake to go and at Alia's suggestion, they'd jumped on another train to the central park. "You've never been?" Peter ask incredulously as they made their way lazily over to a free park bench. He watched her shake her head, a soft hue of pink remained on her cheeks from the climbing and was yet to settle to the dusty tan beneath. Quickly she looked over, noticing his silence, and caught him staring. Peter quickly looked down to his sandwich and tried to shrug off the blush threatening to creep up his neck.

"Well no, because I've only been here for what... Less than a month?"

Peter took a big bite and shook his head. He chewed quickly to speed up the process, giving up halfway and speaking around the food in his mouth. "It's only been a month?"

"Feels like forever aye," Alia chuckled but it sounded forced and empty of the joy she had just moments ago.

Peter wasn't sure if it was best to press, but the words were out before he realized. "It sounds like you travel around quite a bit, that must be hard, I don't think I could handle it but you seem to be doing a pretty good job. Do you know if you're-" His mind caught up with his words and Peter swallowed hard, dropping his eyes to his half-eaten sandwich nervously. "Uh, if you're- you know- like going to be sticking around- not as in... but as in... It'd just be a shame if you left because you're really cool. You'd ah break Ned's heart if you didn't watch all those films you haven't seen either."

Peter's voice lifted uncontrollably and he wanted very badly to slam his face into his hands, but they were busy with the sandwich. Alia was quiet beside him and when he looked over, she seemed consumed in thoughts.

"You're really cool too Peter. You're also suspiciously fantastic at climbing." She pulled herself away from the distant look and grinned at him. They shared a moment, something that desperately made Peter want to reach out and touch her, but before he could she turned her attention to a small sparrow who jumped around their feet. She pulled off a piece of bread, tore it a bit more and tossed a piece to the small bird. It chirped happily.

"We do move around a lot and it's always been hard to leave... I don't think any of us have settled as quickly as we have here. Maybe Micky is the exception..." she was quiet for a long while. "I really hope we don't leave."

"Then don't. Why do you even have to to start with?"

She threw some more bread with more force. "It's more complicated than you think Peter. We don't have much of a choice to argue what's given to us in life, sometimes you just have to accept what is."

Peter frowned. It didn't sound the normal talk of someone who moved because of work. He wasn't sure, but it almost seemed like the family was running from something. The idea made Peter feel uncomfortable, _Do I really know the person sitting next to me? _Peter looked over at Alia as she fed the other bird that had come to join in the free food. She was smiling, but it seemed bittersweet. _I don't think she's ever lied to me before..._

"So, how'd you get so good at climbing, I don't think I've ever seen anyone even close to that before."

Peter realized he'd been staring at her again when she turned her attention away from the birds. He reeled slightly for a moment, looking up quickly to the runner who passed their bench. "Um. Oh, you know, practice," Peter shrugged it off. "I do a lot of push-ups at home I suppose. How about you? Weren't too shabby if I say so myself."

Alia chuckled and shook her head at Peter. He finished off the sandwich while she let the conversation change back to her. She made sure he saw that she wasn't buying his modesty. _I could just say I'm Spiderman. That'd be __kinda__ funny. "Um, you know. Just got bitten by a radioactive spider and now I'm Spiderman. I guess that's it."_

"Practice. We've all got to be good at something aye?"

Peter laughed. Their previous conversation was forgotten as they began to talk about the small things in their lives, school, movies (and all the old ones that Alia had never seen and all the foreign ones that Peter had never heard of), music, and Ned. After what felt like minutes, hours had passed. They both grudgingly made their way back home when Raphael called, insisting that it would be dark soon and Matias wouldn't approve. Before they turned the corner to the apartment block where Raphael would surely be waiting, Alia had quickly pulled Peter into a hug. He could smell the sweetness of her green apple conditioner, feel the soft press of her body against his. Peter could have melted.

"Thanks for today. I think I really needed it," she said quietly before stepping away from the warm embrace. _No, come back, _he thought wanting desperately to reach out and pull her back. She'd spared him having to cover his happy and startled look by walking away.

He waited for a moment as a thought came to him. _I really like her. _

-o-o-o-o-


	9. Chapter 9: Night Walks

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 9: Night-Walks**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**And whenever I fall at your feet  
You let your tears rain down on me  
Whenever I touch your slow turning pain**

**You're hiding from me now  
There's something in the way that you're talking  
Words don't sound right  
But I hear them all moving inside you  
Go, I'll be waiting when you call**

_-Fall At Your Feet: Crowded House_

**-o-o-o-o- **

October had arrived and the weather had tightened its cold grip. There had been several days of frozen rain fulling the streets full of sad slush that was almost unknown in the city at this time of the year. For Peter, it made it much harder to go out at night and now that Alia was next door it was even harder to go after school. He tapped his pencil against the textbook in front of him and looked out the window. Today there was a finally a clear patch of fine weather and he still hadn't forgotten about the stranger with the illusions. _Where were they now? Are they still in the city?_

Peter looked down at the watch on his phone. _7pm... I could just go for a bit and be back before midnight. _He quickly scribbled a note for Aunt May and shoved his Spiderman suit into the bottom of his backpack before running out the front door. He'd stripped in an alleyway, quickly pulled on the suit, and shot up to the rooftops.

The wind rushed past him quickly and Peter realized how much he'd missed the fantastic sensation. "WOOOOO!"

"It's been a while, Peter."

"I know Karen, sorry. Everything has just been so busy lately. Has there been any news on the stranger we met a while ago?"

"Let me check for you."

Peter swung through the neighbourhood, coming to a stop at a crossroads to catch his breath. It was oddly quiet. In a building above someone quickly shut their curtains and turned off their lights. That's when Peter noticed that most of the lights were off in the apartment blocks. _That's really weird. _

"There have been only three reports of a strange disturbance involving the similar things you told me. One at a warehouse a week before you encountered the stranger, there are reports of three missing people that are tied to the case. Another two weeks later at the loading docks, this one there are reports of two workers disappearing during a night shift. The last one was a week ago, there is no case report just several photos of a strange light display. Would you like me to bring them up for you?"

Peter was frowning. This didn't seem like the person he'd met. They'd been full of light and mystery, not maliciousness. _Missing people is pretty serious._ "Yeah, please Karen."

Several images filled his sight. Lightening and red smoke were in all of them, except it was stretching along the length of a road. At the centre of the photo there was a blackness that seemed to swallow everything else around it. Peter felt panic rise within him. Something was weirdly familiar about these photos but when his mind tried to touch it, to reach out and pull a memory away he was left with a burning headache and nausea.

He pushed away the images and rubbed his temples. "There's something weird going on, Karen. I think I've seen something like this before."

"Do you want me to search your records?"

A police car ran through a red light, lights and sirens blaring in the quiet night. _Where was everyone?_ "Maybe later. Let's follow that car, something's up."

Peter swung out into the street, following the police car for a couple of blocks when it veered off towards the outskirts of town. Peter stopped at the set of lights and looked around. There was something telling him to keep going straight ahead. _But the police car is going the other way... _The silence seemed to have returned, despite the police car being close Peter was surprised he could barely hear it. He placed his fingers to his chest and whispered, "Recon Spidey, time to shine. Follow the police car and keep me updated."

The small droid took off, lifting up into the air and zooming away into the distance. Peter swung out off the building and continued straight. As he continued it was as if he was emerging from under dark water, there were a few cars on the road and he could hear the sound of voices spilling out of bars and apartments. It was surprisingly lighter. It should have been reassuring, but there was a knot in his stomach that kept tightening and he picked up his speed.

"Karren scan for any trouble."

His chest dropped to his feet and Peter forgot how to move. Suddenly a wall was rushing up to him and he frantically moved his hands and feet out to brace his collision. He hit the side of a building, only just gripping on before he toppled backwards to the concrete two stories below. _No way! All the way out here?!_

Peter scrambled across the wall to get a better view. Alia was standing in the shadows looking into a bar on the other side of the street. She had her arms folded but pulled one away to quickly wipe at her eyes before pushing away from the building she was leaning against and stormed down the street. She didn't notice the two guys who started to follow her. One of them pointed a grubby finger towards Alia and made a guttural gesture, slapping the other on the chest as they picked up their pace.

"She's in danger, Peter."

"I didn't want her to see me as Spiderman," Peter sighed jumping onto the other building. The two men were still a short distance from her, but they were quickly gaining. "What is she even doing here?"

"The recon feed is going black, Peter. I've lost a connection."

"What?!"

Below the men were only a few strides away. Alia had turned around, her fists balled.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out?"

"Need some help sweetheart."

There was a flash of light in the sky. For a moment everyone looked up.

"Peter, they have a gun. You need to move now."

Peter pushed off from the wall. He swung low, kicking the feet out from one man and webbing the other's hand to a tree. He'd managed to pull free his gun and shot a round down the street. The sound seemed to ricochet around Peter's head. The other was up quickly while his friend tried to pull a knife out. Peter dodged the first punch, bringing his own fist up to punch the attacker. He didn't pull his shots and the man stumbled backwards, out cold. Peter webbed him quickly and tossed him against the building where he stuck.

"Watch-out!"

Peter danced backwards as a knife came through the air, just missing. The last standing attacker growled from where he was still stuck to the tree. "You better watch your tail Spiderman. Dipping your fingers into other people's business is a quick way to die young-"

Peter webbed him against the tree. Before really having time to think he had pulled the stranger's phone from his pocket and called the police on them. When he was done he tossed the phone to the ground and turned to where Alia was standing, red-eyed and suspicious. She had her hands still balled into fists; her body weight settled firmly in a fighter's stance. Peter thought she looked just about to run.

Peter felt dizzy, the knot in his stomach had loosened only just. "You okay ma'am?"

Alia looked from the two men strung up on the wall and in the tree. She finally settled her gaze back to Peter. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet, small, and so very unlike the girl he knew.

_I could just take the mask off now. Would she tell me what's wrong?_

"Why are you out here so late?"

"It's 8 pm. Don't remember there being a curfew. Thank you, but I have to go."

Peter stepped forward, his hand reaching out instinctively to comfort to her. He was unused to seeing this other side that was- understandably- defensive and cold. He could almost feel the angry static energy rippling from her body. Alia whipped her hand away, quickly bringing it up threateningly. "Don't touch me."

"Whoa, whoa. Okay sorry. I just want to help, you seem upset. How about I walk you home? I'll make sure no one bothers you and if it makes you feel better, I won't touch you. I promise. Please. Just let me help. I just want to help."

Alia looked around the street, her eyes settling on the bar across the road for a moment before coming back to Peter. "Okay, but don't try anything."

There was a small buzzing noise and the recon spider flew down from a building and landed back on his chest. _Huh, that's weird. I don't remember sending it off. _Alia barely acknowledged it as she turned towards their apartment blocks. They began walking, Peter falling in step next to her. It felt strange in the silence. "So," he started watching her push the last of the wetness from her cheeks and straighten her back. With each step she seemed to transform, shifting out of her vulnerability. "You okay? Rough night?"

He watched her take a shaky breath and grind her jaw. "You could say that."

_Damn, I want to hug her. "_You wanna talk about it?"

"I thought someone I used to know was at the bar. Turns out I was wrong." She shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Boyfriend?" Peter asked hoping to the heavens that it wasn't. Not even an ex. _That would be worse. Someone she's obviously not over. _

"My dad."

Peter reeled, stopping in his tracks. Alia paused briefly, turning to give him a weird look. "Your dad?!"

"Yeah. Why is that weird for you?" Alia moved forward and Peter stumbled backward, but it was too late. She had backed him against a wall and in any other situation Peter would have given his right hand to have it happen to him. Now she was looking at him carefully, trying to see past the mask. "Do I know you?"

_Yes. You could just say yes. "_No. Me? No."

She frowned, her hand reaching out to touch his hand. Peter was overwhelmed with how close she was, he could duck his head and kiss her. Before she could touch his hand, he'd continued, "Well I know someone who knows you. I THINK. I think they may have..."

She stopped and looked up to him. He was so confused. Did he want to comfort her or kiss her? _Both. I want both._

"Who?"

Peter squirmed. "Well, I don't really want to let it on. They're kind shy about it I wouldn't want to put them in the deep end like that."

Alia stepped away, her eyes still stripping his layers away with her eyes. "I'll respect that," she turned to make her way back down the street.

Peter felt breathless. "Really?"

"Yeah of course. I'll just ask them myself."

_Oh fuck._

**-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Firstly, thanks to everyone who has read and favourited the story so far! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated it's been assignment season at school! **


End file.
